Tears Of Joy
by CinamonSwirls
Summary: The heaving didn’t stop. I just kept throwing up more and more food. The smell was sickly and burnt my nose and throat, but I was secretly triumphantly congratulating myself. I was finally going to be beautiful. ONE-SHOT, PLEAAAAAAAASE REVIEW!


**I can't believe it - it's NOT GOT ED IN IT O.O Cor blimey mate. This is just one-shot, BECAUSE I'm BORED. Please review; helpful critisism would be nice :D **

**I LOVE YOU ALL MY LOYAL READERS :D **

* * *

"Excuse me, I just need to use the bathroom," I smiled, easing myself awkwardly off the chair. Granny smiled at me, excusing me from the table. I walked slowly to the bathroom and locked the door behind me, sinking slowly to the floor. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair with shaking hands.

I turned to the toilet, leaning my head over the bowl. I glared into the water – ugh. I clutched my jacket closer to my body, pinching the skin.

"Come on, fatty, just do it," I hissed to myself. I closed my eyes and stuck my finger as far down my throat as it would go. My gag reflex instantly kicked in and the vomit came pouring from inside of me. Drawing my hand back, I leant my head down, holding my hair with my free hand. As the puke stopped, I coughed, grimacing with the nasty taste it left in my mouth.

I glowered at the processed version of my dinner and grunted.

_That's not enough_. I thought to myself. Pulling myself off the floor, using the sink as a support, I opened the cabinet door, and pushed all the medicines and toothpaste to the side, ignoring the tubes that fell to the sink. There was a small, hidden, latch I had put there secretly. I yanked on it, revealing a stash of salt. I took the pot from the secret stow and put it on the side of the sink. I emptied the glass and filled it with water, pouring some salt in with it.

I stirred the mixture with my finger for a moment, pinching my nose as I chugged it down my throat. Slamming the empty glass on the table, I threw my head down to the toilet again, and began to regurgitate my breakfast and lunch. This time, the heaving didn't stop. I just kept throwing up more and more food. The smell was sickly and burnt my nose and throat, but I was secretly triumphantly congratulating myself.

I was finally going to be beautiful. I had never been good enough for him – and I realised why then. I was fat. Period. I never did much exercise, and spent most of my time indoors. He was always on the move, exercising, and eating well.

He had noticed when I tried to stop eating all together, but that only upset him. He would never know if I did this in private.

Which reminded me – I should finish soon, people would get suspicious. I flushed the toilet, after the sickness had come to a stop, and washed my mouth out with water. I brushed my teeth with only a little paste; I didn't want to be too obvious. I looked at myself in the mirror. I could have thrown up all over again.

I was a hideous sight; really I was.

Why he was still even _remotely _friendly to me? I've been as nice as possible to him, too, but he's starting to notice. Maybe he'll stay; instead of running away like before. Maybe he'll just take it easy and _talk_ to me.

I bit my lip as a traitor tear fell from my eyes. I wiped it away quickly and grunted to myself.

"Get your act together," I mumbled.

Pushing open the door, I saw him standing, casually against the wall, opposite me. His eyes were diverted to somewhere other than where I was standing.

"I expected better of you, Winry," He sighed. I gasped, subconsciously stretching out the stomach of my shirt, to hide the fat.

"W-what do you mean?" I squeaked. His fiery eyes turned onto me, burning a large hole in my heart.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean." He hissed. His nose wrinkled in disgust. The room stank of vomit.

"I was only making myself beautiful for you..." I mumbled, but he stood upright, glaring at me angrily.

"Life is sacred, Winry. I used to live my life as an empty shell; unable to eat. Now that I can, I've never felt better; and the fact that you can't appreciate the body you have upsets me." He spat.

I couldn't help myself.

I grabbed his shoulders and cried into the nape of his neck. I had been a fool, after all. How could I think that I could make myself worthy of him? Nothing I do will ever make him happy enough.

"Its okay, Winry. You've always been beautiful," He soothed. He was lying, to make me feel better, which only made me wail louder.

"D-don't lie t-to me Al," I spluttered. He lifted my head, and gazed into my eyes with those beautiful golden orbs, that I had missed so much. He leaned over and planted a soft chaste kiss on my lips. Something warm erupted inside of me, taking over my whole body, and I kissed him back. I held him tighter, as he held me.

When he pulled back, he wiped the dry tears from my face with his soft thumb.

"For me; don't do this to yourself," He smiled, cradling my jaw in his hand. I nodded, choking back a sob again. He pulled me into another hug, as we sunk to the floor, I cried.

I cried tears of joy.

* * *

**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK?! **

**:D **


End file.
